Samantha Raelynn Smith Volturi Cullen
by ZivaDavid123
Summary: Samantha Raelynn Smith Volturi Cullen...The story is the title. full summary in the first paragraphs of the story


Hello, Readers,

This is another Twilight story. I have been writing this one forever. I hope you like it. It starts out in Volturi. I know that the time line between when Carlisle arrived and then when he left is off. I don't know time line very well. So if you know the time line or parts of it, please PM me. I will gladly take your suggestions.

Thank you,

Zivadavid123

**Samantha Raelynn Smith Volturi Cullen**

Samantha Raelynn Smith wasn't your normal eleven year old girl. She was a vampire that Caius Volturi of Volturra had turned by accident. When Caius had found out about her, he ordered the Guards to get rid of her. That is when they found out about her first special gift. She could project a protection shield around herself to prevent others from harming herself. Each time a guard member would try to 'get rid of her' they always ended up as a pile of ash.

Aro Volturi, who was one of the three leaders of the vampire world, Marcus and Caius being the other two, didn't like that each of his older members where being killed. So Samantha was cut off from the rest of Volturra. He imitated her as part of her guard. They soon learned that she could remember any and everything said or given to her. She also had a photographic memory, as well as an eidetic memory. Aro started to have her trained as part of the guard. Soon he realized that his guard was slowly losing his numbers in the guard.

Marcus, the third and eldest of the Volturi, suggested that Aro let her go and leave her in the care of one of the other Guard members, like Jane or Demitri. Aro consented as long as Jane could keep the energetic eleven year-old in line.

"My Lords, how am I going to keep her in line when I myself find myself on a firm telling off from the one of you if I'm not already getting my arse set on fire?" Jane half asked, half demanded.

"You will find a way. You may look like a sixteen year, but you're nearly 1000 centuries old. You make her mind you." Aro said.

"You best hurry thou, my dear, she has somehow found her way to your rooms." Caius said.

Jane's eyes went wide and took Caius words as a dismissal and fled the throne room. Marcus smirked and looked at Caius.

"What are you smirking for, Brother?"

"We all know that young Samantha only listens to you, Dear Brother." Marcus said, "And she's taken to calling you 'Papa' and you allow it."

"No, I don't!" Caius responded before they heard Jane shout.

"SAMANTHA VOLTURI, GET YOUR SORRY ARSE BACK HERE!" Jane shouted as she chased a laughing Samantha down the hall toward the throne room.

"PAPA, HELP SHE WANTS TO KILL ME!" Samantha shouted as she practically jumped into Caius's arms as she jumped the stairs before their chairs.

"She doesn't want to kill you, child. Nor could you, your subconscious won't let her." Caius said as her glared over at Marcus, who had a full blown smile on his face.

"Masters, tell her to apologize to me!" Jane nearly shirked at them.

"First, child, you must calm down." Marcus said as he rose from his chair to stand in front of Jane cutting off her line of vision to Samantha who was in the safety of Caius's arms.

"Samantha, why is Jane chasing you all over?" Aro asked the little girl who was playing with Caius's robes.

"Uh?" Samantha asked as sweetly as she could while she looked at Aro, after Caius patted her bottom firmly.

"I asked you why Jane was chasing you."

"Oh, I was just playing in her closet. Apparently she doesn't like when I rearrange her clothes."

"YOU TOOK RED PAINT AND PAINTED ALL OF THEM RED!" Jane shouted.

"Oh, pooo, you get blood on your clothes anyways, when you feed. Red paint is no different. Beside it's washable, just like the blood. So the mortals can wash them. And you only wear them here." Samantha said as Caius stared down at her.

"Excuse us." Caius said as he stood with Samantha in his arms.

"NO, PAPA!" Samantha shouted as she realized that Caius only said that when he was gonna place her across his knee and set fire to her bottom.

"You apologize to Jane this minute, young lady, then you and I are gonna have a _very_ long talk about leaving your sister's things alone." Caius said sternly, ignoring the smirks on Aro and Marcus's face.

"I'm sorry." Samantha said quietly but loud enough for Jane to hear.

"Alright." Jane said as she turns and left the room muttering to her brother about newborn temperament and behavior as they walked out.

Caius took Samantha back to his resting chambers where he goes to get time and space away from his brothers and the guard. Samantha sat miserable in his arms as he reached the small bed in the corner meant for her. He sat down and stood her in front of him between his knees.

"Explain, now." Caius said.

"She was being me to mean. And I know that Aro wants her to be my caregiver/babysitter/minder. I don't need her. I got you." Samantha said.

"If she was being mean why didn't you tell us? Aro would have put a stop to it."

"I told Alec, he told Jane to be nicer to me because I was your child. That only made her madder and she tried to use her gift on me. I knew she couldn't hurt me that way but it made me mad that she tried. I was gonna come tell you but then I found the red paint in the art room as I was passin' and then I remembered that you all were talkin' with Jane about putting me under her care and it just made me madder. So I took the red paint and went into her closet. I know I shouldn't have but she makes me so mad." Samantha said looking at him.

"If you had just come to me then I wouldn't have to do this would I?"

"No, sir."

"Alright, enough talk. There is a rogue vampire coming soon and I'd like to be there when he comes and you need your nap."

"I don't wanna nap!" Samantha said as she pouted.

"You will take a nap without a fuss." Caius said as he guided Samantha across his lap and pulled her dress up and panties down.

Samantha wiggled a bit then stayed still. After two minutes of a firm spanking at vamp speed, Samantha was in tears and wanting to get up. Caius replaced Samantha's clothes and laid her down on the bed. He gently ran his hand through her hair till her eyes closed.

When Samantha woke it was four hours later and Caius had returned to his chambers and was sitting at his desk going over reports. Samantha sat up and looked at him. She could still feel the after effects of her naughtiness and slowly stood up.

Making her way over to Caius, she rubbed her eyes. Caius pushed himself away from his desk so Samantha could make herself comfortable on his lap while he worked. It was a daily routine for them. Whenever Samantha was asleep or napping Caius was always in the room when she woke up so they could cuddle till she was fully awake.

"What are you doing, Papa?"

"What I always do when you're napping/sleeping, I'm going over the most recent reports."

"Oh. Are you still mad?"

"No, child I am not. I've also talked with Marcus and Aro, along with Jane and Alec. I've reminded all of them that you are still in your newborn stage and will be quite tempered and out of sort as you continue to learn our ways and what you can and can't do. I've also told Jane and Alec, they must be patient with you and not to be so harsh or demanding while they teach you our ways. Jane didn't like that she was being told off so I'd stay clear of her for a while."

"What is that new smell on you, Papa?" Samantha asked as she smelt his shirt and noticed the new smell."

"That would be the new vampire that is current taking resident here for a while. His name is Carlisle. Aro seeks to make him our successor should something happen to us. You will probably see him a lot around the castle and Volturra. When you do see him, you best be on your best behavior. I've never Sire a childe before, so you best behave. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir. May I go now? I'm more awake."

"You may. Go to the kitchens for a snack and remember to stay clear of Jane for the reminder of the day."

"How am to stay clear of her if she comes looking for me?"

"Then you come straight to Aro, Marcus, or me. Clear?"

"Yes, Papa." Samantha said then left the room and made her way slowly towards the kitchen.

As she was walking she didn't realize that Carlisle was trailing behind her. And didn't notice till the last second when he grabbed her arm.

"HEY! Let me go!"

"Why are you walking by yourself, don't you know its dangerous thing to do around here?! It isn't safe for you to be by yourself in these halls." Carlisle asked as he knelt to her level.

"I walk by myself because Master permits me too. Yes, I'm a vampire just like you, sir. Let me introduce myself. Samantha Smith Volturi, Newborn. First year." Samantha said as she pulled her arm from his grip and held out her hand for a handshake.

"Excuse me, my dear, I didn't know. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm only 100 years old to the day I was turned. Aro has taken a likeness for my ability to refuse Human blood. So I'll be staying in the castle for a while." Carlisle said.

"You refuse to drink from a human or the thought of drinking from another living being discusses you. Personal, I would rather drink blood from an animal then a human. But Papa and the others don't, so no one can teach me how."

Carlisle smiled and took her hand he told one of the guard members to let one of the Volturi leaders that he was taking Samantha out to the woods to feed.

"Caius doesn't want her feeding off of animals." The guard member told her.

"What if I told Papa you were refusing to do what I wanted? That you made me cry."

"Vampires don't cry wet tears, Samantha."

"They do if part of their gifts is a human trait." Samantha said with a smirk.

The guard member sighed and told his partner to tell Aro where they have gone and that he went to accompany them.

"Thanks, Alec." Samantha said.

"I hope you know, what you're doing, Dr. Cullen." Alec said as they fled the castle under the cloaks and robes that they were wearing. "Because once Aro and Caius find out not only will Samantha be ground again. But you'll get the third degree from the both of them."

"Everything will be alright, Alec." Carlisle said.

In the time that Carlisle was there, Samantha could almost always be found trailing Carlisle around the castle and the city of Volturra, he had stay for almost 200 years before he told Aro that being in a castle and leading the Vampire World was not something he could see himself doing for a long time yet. Aro reluctantly agreed to let him go on the promise of visits. Carlisle agreed and told them that he would be gone in a weeks' time. When Samantha found out that Carlisle was going she threw a huge tantrum. It took all of the guards to keep her from running amuck among the city and tearing it to the ground.

Aro and Marcus both tried to conceal the young vampire. When Carlisle did leave Samantha locked herself in her room and refused to leave it. Caius entered her room later that same night and pulled her from the room toward the dinning/ feeding room.

"Just because he left doesn't mean I'm going to resume feeding on humans, Papa." Samantha said with a pout.

"I don't expect you too, but you're Uncles and I won't see you starve yourself. Go sit at the table in your chair." Caius said.

Huffing Samantha crossed her arms and made her way down the long table to her seat as Princess of Volturi to the second open seat towards the head of the table. Jane smirked at Samantha from across the table. Samantha just glared at her. As the three Volturi leaders enters everyone got to their feet except Samantha. Aro narrowed his eyes at her and Marcus and Caius just sighed.

"Samantha, stand up please." Caius said.

"Don't want to." Samantha huffed.

"Grounded." Aro said as he took his seat his brothers following.

"What NO!" Samantha snapped her head around to look at Aro.

"Yes, three weeks. No trips out of Volturra for three weeks. And you will be drinking human blood for one week."

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Samantha shouted before standing up and knocking everything off the table in front of her.

Aro was at her side in a flash and took hold of her ear and dragged her from the room. He took her to and empty room down the hall and proceeded to scold her for her behavior.

"Young Lady, that is enough of that, I don't care how upset you are that Carlisle left, he will come to visit and once he gets settled somewhere Caius and I have agreed to allow you to go visit him. Now that's only going to happen if you behave. If you continue to misbehavior then you will see yourself over my and Caius's knee a whole lot more then you already are. The tantrum that you just had has earned you what?"

"Grounded for a three weeks and I gotta drink Do I really gotta drink the human blood?"

"What do you think? Besides for you it's only one full cup for one week. You can last one week on human blood before needing to feed again." Aro said as he allowed Samantha to climb up on his lap.

They sat quietly for a half hour. Aro looked down and noticed that Samantha had fallen asleep. Smiling he stood with her in his arms and made his way back to the dinning/feed room. Caius wiped the blood that was dripping from his lips with his silk napkin and then stood to take Samantha from Aro.

"Leave her. She's tired." Aro said as he sat down in his chair and took the cup from the servant.

Caius nodded. Jane just rolled her eyes. Alec smirked.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Jane?" Aro asked looking at his daughter.

"No, Master. I don't." Jane said as she turned to look at him then down into her cup of warmed blood.

Aro nodded and looked at Alec. The teen vamp just smiled at him as he drank his cup full.

"Alec?" Caius said.

"Yes, Master?"

"Do you have anything to say?" Caius asked.

"Masters, I think that Jane is jealous of Samantha."

"Why is that, do you think?" Caius asked at the same time that Jane exclaimed her disagreement.

"Why do I think so? Well, for known reasons, you've all set rule out for those who believe and know your power, that there shouldn't be any child sired under the age of 15. That was how old Jane and I were when you changed us. Since then you've hunted and killed most to all of the younger. Then Samantha came and we all know that she is immune to fire and any others who threaten her existence. We don't know why. Ever since she's been here, Jane has been exceptionally short tempered to say the least. She has drunk more blood in the last four months, since our newborn years. And she's killed more trainers then she's usually does." Alec said while keeping clear of his sister's vision by semi hiding behind Marcus.

"ALEC, THAT IS NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Jane shouted at her brother.

"See… Short tempered." Alec said.

"I do see." Aro said as he set Samantha down in Caius's arms.

"Why didn't we see this before, Brother?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know." Caius and Aro said.

"I'll tell you why. IT'S BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS WORRY ABOUT HER. IS SHE DRINKING ENOUGH? IS SHE READY TO BE AMOUNG HUMANS AGAIN? CAN SHE KEEP THE SECERT WHILE KEEPING HOLD OF HER TEMPER? WHO'S WATCHING HER? IS SHE SAFE? IS SHE THIS…IS SHE THAT….WHAT IS SHE DOING NOW? IT'S ALL ABOUT HER! I WISH SHE WOULD JUST LEAVE!" Jane shouted before walking out.

"Wow, didn't know she felt that strongly about me." Samantha said as she sat up on Caius's lap.

"She woke you?" Caius said as he gently held her closer to try and get her back to sleep.

"It won't matter. When Carlisle finds a place for us, I'll be gone and she can have you all to herself again." Samantha said as she got up and left the dining hall as well.

It was several years before Carlisle sent a letter to Samantha asking if she would like to stay with him for a few months. Samantha smiled and grabbed a pen and paper she left a note for Caius, telling him she's gone to stay with Carlisle in Forks, Washington, U.S.A. with that she also left Carlisle's letter beside.

Several long hours later, Samantha found herself hiding out in way up high in a tree outside Carlisle's home. She watched as she the coven below came out of the house.

"I don't see anyone, Alice." Carlisle said as he looked around.

"I'm telling you she out her! I swear, Dad, she's here!"

"I can hear her thoughts." Edward said.

Upon hearing this, Samantha immediately put up her mental shield to block Edward. She also sent Jasper strong feeling to deep French kiss Alice, which he followed, surprising Alice as he did so. Rosalie laughed at the bewildered look on Alice's face.

"Get a room you too." Emmett said as he mockingly covered his eyes.

"Her powers have really grown." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean, Love?" Esme asked coming to stand next to him.

"Samantha, when I last saw her, she was just learning to control her developing powers. SAMANTHA VOLTURI, YOU TILL THE COUNT OF THREE TO GET YOU BOTTOM OUT HERE! ONE….TWO…."

"Jesses, do you really gotta shout that loud?" Samantha said as she landed in front of Carlisle.

Carlisle reached behind her and landed a swift swat to her backside.

"OW! What was that for?" Samantha asked as she reached a hand back to rub her bum.

"What's my rule about using your gifts on others?" Carlisle asked as he crossed his arms.

"Aww, man, it's my first day here!" Samantha exclaimed as Carlisle's entire list rule and punishments for breaking them came back to her.

"What's the rule, Samantha Ray?" Carlisle insisted.

"Using my gifts on others without their knowing is both rude and disrespectful and if you catch me or hear of me using my gifts like that you'd spank me bare every night for a week." Samantha grounded out as she glared at the ground in front of her.

"Since it is indeed your first day here, I'll let it slid just this once. Now, apologize."

"I'm sorry. Although, watching the major over there kiss the pixie vamp was kinda funny." Samantha said as she dodged Carlisle second swat and went to stand behind Edward and peeked out from behind him.

"I'm Edward Anthony Mason, Jr. I don't have a mate yet. Carlisle changed me when I was 17, in the year 1918. I am telepath." Edward said as he turned to look at Samantha.

"I'm Esme Platt Everson Cullen. Carlisle is my mated. I have no real gift. I was 26." Esme said as she looked at her.

"I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale. Carlisle changed me after Esme. I think he and Esme were hoping I'd be a good match for Edward. Didn't work out, we are too different then we are the same. I was 18 when he changed me." Rosalie said looking at the young vampire.

"Rosalie found me after I had been mauled by a bear. I'm Emmett McCarty Cullen. Carlisle was able to turn me at the last minute. I'm 20." Emmett said with a wide goofy smile.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, but no one calls Mary Alice, unless your name is Jasper, Esme, or Carlisle. And it's only if I'm in trouble. I can predict the future." Alice said holding out her hand.

Samantha shook her hand and then looked at Jasper.

"I think I know who you are." Samantha said eyeing him closely.

"Really?" Jasper replied.

Samantha moved closer to him and pushed his sleeves up to reveal the marks left behind from fighting newborns.

"What's his name, Samantha?" Carlisle said.

"Major Jasper Whitlock. Went MIA after escorting women and children to safety on his return to base, in the confederate army. It was later found out that you were changed by a lady vamp named Maria. I never liked her. She was always mean to me. She's like Jane. Always trying to get me in trouble with Caius for things I didn't do...I've seen your pictures in my studies, sometimes. Can you really manipulate and feel what others are feeling?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, I can. I can also see that you are blocking my gift and can use it against me." Jasper said with a smile as he looked at the young girl before him.

"Wait. That kiss? You made him do it?" Alice asked with a surprised look.

"It's not like he didn't want to." Rose said as she rolled her eyes.

Just then Carlisle's phone rang. Samantha immediately grabbed the phone from his hand answered it.

"HI, Papa!"

"SAMANTHA RAY SMITH VOLTURI, YOU ARE IN SUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY! Put Carlisle on the phone this instant." Caius voice boomed over the phone.

Samantha tossed the phone at Carlisle before bursting into tears and fleeing the area.

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I know it was along chapter as it is 3692 words long.**

**Please read and review,**

**Zivadavid123**


End file.
